The invention relates to a process of producing a resilient coupling between relatively movable elements and a coupled product thereof.
A process of producing a resilient coupling in a torsion-vibration damper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,619. In it, fluid material for a resilient coupling between elements (machine parts) is introduced into a clearance space between the elements. The clearance space serves as a forming die for the material and, as the material solidifies to form a resilient body, it bonds to the elements over the entire die-space contact surfaces to form the resilient coupling between the elements. As a result, the resilient body undergoes deformation over its entire cross-sectional area even when the elements are relatively displaced only slightly. Especially when a soft-elastic material has been used as the resilient body, however, this may give rise to guidance problems, for example when the machine parts move relative to each other in a direction parallel to the clearance.
German patent publication DAS No. 26 18 333 relates to an engine mount produced, in part, in the same way. Here, however, machine parts movable relative to each other serve as only part of a forming die to be firmly bonded to resilient material as it solidifies therein into a resilient, coupling body. Wall portions which seal the forming die space in the other areas are then removed and replaced with further machine parts which are attached to one of the die-forming machine parts for movement therewith. As a result, the further machine parts are separate from the resilient body. This fosters good guidance of the relative motion of the machine parts. However, replacing the die-sealing wall portions with the further machine parts adds to the production costs.